Who knew
by xxDaniAnimexx
Summary: Who knew one nasty remark could lead to this? Who knew I would end up in my own bedroom, heart broken. Who knew...? I didn't. Female Gazel&Burn One-Shot. Rated M for adult themes (No sex). Please review. (In my mind this should be rated T, but whatever.)Changed my pen-name, NakamuryMiyanna


**I am working hard on my latest fan fiction, but this idea just came into my head and I just had to write it. Female Gazel& Burn.  
They're 16 in this.  
**_**Warning!: Contains sexual intimacy. No actual sex but it is mentioned. Also use of words like penis, fuck and whatever other words I use that are inappropriate.**___

******Who knew…**

If you asked anyone they would all say that it was just a day like any other. But there would be two people who couldn't say that.

It started off as a normal day, Hiroto and Midorikawa were playing soccer, while the rest either enjoyed their time in the sun, joined the two boys in their game or just lazed in the shadows. And like always Gazel and Burn were fighting.

**Burn POV**

God I hated her. We were fighting again. I don't remember what it was about though, probably nothing like always.

It was never such a big deal if I said something nasty so should it now.

Who knewI could be so wrong?

"No girl would ever be interested in a jerk like you!" she said loudly, looking at me with those cold eyes.

"Look who's talking! How could any guy be interested in a girl who dresses like a guy. Whatever you hide under there must be enough scare any guy away. Bet ya no guy could ever be turned on by something as disgusting and ugly as you!" I said back, louder than her.

I waited for her to say something back, but she remained silent. Her eyes filled with something that looked like anger, frustration and something else, was that?… No it couldn't be… But still, it looked like hurt. Had I hurt her? I felt something in my chest, I didn't like that feeling.

Suddenly she grabbed me by the collar and dragged me inside. Before I knew it we had reached the door that led to my room.

She pushed me inside, closed the door and when she turned around to look at my confused face I noticed that the look in her eyes had changed from anger and hurt to seductive and sexy.

She walked towards me and then pushed me back, causing me to end up sitting in my desk chair.

I looked at her to say something, but my breath got stuck in my throat when I saw what she was doing.

She took of her jacket and threw it aside. Then her hands went to shirt, as she exposed of it I couldn't help but stare at her perfect curves.

Who knew she could be hiding such a body under all those baggy clothes?

Now with nothing but her lacy, ice blue bra to cover the top part of her body slowly walked towards me, her hips swaying seductively.

When she was standing right in front of me she slowly leaned forward and put her hands on my knees, her eyes not leaving mine for a second, and gently pushed my legs apart.

I was pretty sure that I had stopped breathing at that point, but things got even more intense when she started giving me a lap dance.

She put both her legs of each side of my right leg and seductively circled her hips above my leg. Then she turned and did the same with my other leg, but this time she had her back turned to me.

She stopped and came to stand in between my legs again. She put her hands on my knees and slowly lowered herself down to the point where she was sitting on her knees on the floor.

She rocked back and forth slowly. She put her hands on her ankles and leaned back until her head almost touched her toes.

Who knew she was so flexible?

Her position didn't last long since she stood up.

She turned her back towards me and it looked like she was going to sit on my lap, but she stopped just before she actually sat on me and started to circulate just above my penis. My face was getting hot and I could feel myself getting an erection.

She stopped and turned to face me. Her hands landed on thighs and she smiled satisfied while I just kept looking at her with wide eyes like I had been doing this whole time.

She leaned forward until our lips were merely millimeters apart and said "I thought you said I couldn't turn a guy on?". Her hands slowly moved to my inner thighs and I flinched as she touched my sensitive spot.

She smiled again, but this smile was different, something about this smile I just didn't trust. She leaned forward again but this time towards my ear. Her lips softly touched my earlobe and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Who knew she could make me feel this way?

She then whispered "Let's kick it up a notch, shall we?".

If I wasn't so shocked by all the events that were happening in this very room I would have been curious as to what she meant.

She sat on my lap with both legs on each side of thighs and his hands were on her hips. In this position she was slightly taller than me, well, let's just say I had an amazing view on her big, round, beautiful breasts.

I stared at them in awe, from this angle they looked like the most wonderful things I had ever seen. I kept looking at them until Gazel put her hand under my chin and gently forced me to look her in the eyes.

When I did she looked at me just as seductive, but her eyes were softer and sweeter than before. "Take it off, if you dare." She said, provocative.

I stared at her in shock, but when I saw that she meant it I hesitantly put my hands on her back and tried to unhook it, that worked after nine seconds. I slowly removed the bra and stared at what I saw.

I heard her chuckle and she said "Like what you see?". Hell yeah I liked it. I more than liked it. I was about to push her down on the floor and fuck her right there and then, no bed required.

I looked up and down from her hips to her breasts, then came her face. "O god." I managed to choke out before I crushed her lips with mine.

I didn't know what possessed me to do that. Maybe it were her elegant yet sexy features, or her beautiful breasts. But no it were her eyes, they were so sweet, so soft, so wonderful.

I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice that she was kissing me back. I started to ask for entrance and she let me. Our tongs danced together. I felt electricity, sparks, whatever you like to call it.

I held her in arms, her hands were on my shoulders as we kissed passionately. I never wanted to let go, just stay that way for ever. But knowing my luck I was born to breath, and so was she. We gave in to our weakness and gasped for air, our breath hitched and our hearts beat rapidly.

Before I could register her motions she had gotten up, grabbed her shirt, put it on, picked up her jacket and left my room. Though before she disappeared out of sight completely I got a short look at her face. She was smiling, that's what it looked like at least.

Had she played me? Was this all an act? And why did it hurt so much?

I felt my heart ache with both desire and hurt. Desire to hold her in his arms again. Hurt because this had probably meant nothing to her.

Who knew one girl could make my heart scream in so many ways?

Why did I feel this way? That one question spread into millions of answers.

I looked down and saw the lacy, ice blue bra on the floor. I picked it up and smelt the minty scent of the ice blue teen and I realized.

Who knew I could fall in love with my archrival?

**So do you like it? I hope so. Please review, favorite, whatever. Tell me if you want a sequel.**

**XXX Love D. **


End file.
